


Always

by catragoesmeowbitch



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bullshittery within the tags? oh boy i sure not hope not!, not really its just poetic and vague to hide it, soft time baby, teen rating bc implied sexual stuff at end, this is real short, we lesbian 😂😂😂
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catragoesmeowbitch/pseuds/catragoesmeowbitch
Summary: Byleth and Edelgard share a soft moment alone together.





	Always

Her thumb stroked softly over scars, carefully tracing her fingers across beautiful and mauled skin. Edelgard wasn't usually so open about her scars, they remind her about what she has lost and what she had gone through. The pain and the suffering. The scars were a personification of the horrible nightmare that plagued her mind when most vulnerable. Byleth always praised these scars. They showed off how far her El had come, how brave and strong she is. These scars, these beautiful markings, show that she is alive. So she always lavishes them when she has the chance, and in small moments where time between them is so sacred, Byleth makes sure to spend all the time in the world to show her how much she loves her.

"My love..." Edelgard softly spoke, which caused Byleth's blue eyes to glance up. Her usual stoic and deadpanned expression had softened. "Byleth." And when she drew a hand up to her face, Byleth could have melted right there- the beating of her heart, which had scared her a little considering she had never experienced this before, was loud and clear. She leaned into her scarred palm. Edelgard said nothing, only smiling in the dark, moonlight highlighting her pale skin and her lover in the shadows. Byleth drew her hand from her arm to bring both to her lover's face, gripping gently and lovingly. She brought their heads together. Their foreheads pressed gently together, with their noses tickling against one another.

She laughed and it was angelic, Byleth wished she laughed more. They were always so busy, so caught up in their work. Her El was now an emperor, and herself a revived ghost learning how to live. These intimate moments were rare between them but Byleth relished whenever they occurred. She was glad that she was the one able to spark the little giggles that would ignite into laughter that danced off into the shadows of their chamber. Byleth smiled, and she didn't smile often, and Edelgard smiled back.

"I love you." Byleth murmured, softly. Her words caused the Emperor's face to flush, her smile indenting more into her skin. Edelgard murmured back.

"I love you too." Moments like this were relieving. A time for two, a time for themselves. Legs tangled with one another, hands exploring with curiosity, but always finding each other. Even in battle, when the battlefield was so torn and mauled and their bodies were so weak and weary, they found each other. 

Always finding one another. Never wanting to let the other go again.

Their heads shifted together, closing off with a kiss, before their bodies danced with eachother in the night- never once leaving the other's side.

Forever and always, they found each other.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! this is my first published fic hope u all enjoyed it  
my friends on twitter peer pressured me into posting i hope ur happy 
> 
> anyways ty for reading!


End file.
